U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,815 discloses a limp, flexible guide skirt which is suspended from the platens of an injection molding machine to guide the molded parts when they are ejected from the mold to a location below the molds. The guide skirt described in that patent has an inlet port at the top which opens and closes with the movement of the platens toward and away from one another. The outlet port at the bottom remains open at all times wherefor the ejected parts which drop into the skirt are guided to the desired location below the molds as soon as they are ejected and fall into the skirt.